Drabblections
by SnickieFics
Summary: Code Lyoko related drabbles for XANA's Lair challenges, both Weekly and All The Little Things challenges. These are all unrelated to one another except in the fact that I wrote them, they're all about Code Lyoko, and I do not own Code Lyoko. George: Thyroid
1. Computer Codes and Fans

**A|N:** This is my first ever 100-word drabble. Ever. And all because of this wonderful site called XANA's Lair.  
**Prompt:** Computer Codes and Fans  
**Characters:** clone!Jeremie and clone!Yumi  
**Special Details:** Must be JxY. (Yeah, I know I cheated. Deal.)  
**Words:** 100

* * *

They didn't know why, but they knew it was meant to be this way.

The program turned from his master's computer to find the other sitting on his bed, a tessen fan concealing her face.

"Hey, sugarpie," he grinned.

"Hey," she said.

In a nearly imperceptible flash of motion and air, he was suddenly with her on the bed, a similar tessen fan also pressed to his face.

Forehead against forehead, computer code against computer code, fan against fan.

After ten seconds, lips against lips.

She took his fan. He took her to the forest. Together they went on adventures.


	2. Dream

**Prompt:** Dream  
**Character:** Aelita  
**Special Details:** n/a  
**Words:** None  
**A|N:** Wrote this right after waking up from a nap on the couch. How appropriate.

* * *

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

Where "zero" should have been, there was the sound of a booming cannon, and suddenly a flurry of movement. The purple elf had to go somewhere, away from where she knew the bloodbath would take place.

It was too late. Monsters started pouring out of the trees like sand and immediately took off after her. Wolves howled, and there was the sound of their friends screaming in response. Suddenly, the face of her loved one was seen, bloodied and terrified, He screamed, until he too started gnashing with pointed teeth.

Aelita woke with a scream.


	3. Second Chance

**Prompt:** Second Chance  
**Character:** William  
**Special Detail:** n/a  
**Words:** 100

* * *

It wasn't my fault XANA took control of me.

As Aelita has pointed out so many times, XANA took control of her, and they still trust her. So what if it is because she has the Keys to Lyoko? The fact is, she has been given every second chance that has arisen for every time she messed up.

I messed up once, with drastic effects, and they cannot even look at me in a friendly way anymore.

She thinks I should try again.

All I want to do is wring that bastard XANA's neck for what he stole from me.


	4. The Road Not Taken

**Prompt:** The Road Not Taken  
**Character:** Aelita  
**Special Details:** None  
**Words:** 100

* * *

Two paths met in the woods, and there I was, in the middle of the crosshair.

Then the visions came, of wolves and fear and the gnashing of teeth. An irrational fear overtook me, and I ran like mad.

What if I had run in the opposite direction? Run along that other path instead of that which led to the Hermitage?

Well, I suppose I wouldn't be fully human as I am now. And we'd know nothing about my father. Which means we wouldn't have the program to eliminate XANA.

In retrospect, I'm glad I ran to the haunted house


	5. Snakes and 2x50

**Prompt:** Free topic, or Snakes  
**Characters:** Odd, Mrs. Hertz  
**Special Details:** Two drabbles this week, each 50 words (2x50). May or may not be connected in any way.  
**Words:** 50

* * *

"Snakes are one of nature's most versatile creatures. Can anybody name one reason why?"

"Zzzzz zzz..."

"Odd?"

"Mmm... Huh?"

"Answer the question."

"Ther was a queshun...?"

"Okay, here's an easier one. What's two times fifty?"

"Uh..."

"Here's a hint. It's the grade you'll NOT be earning in my class."

"Oh..."


	6. Sorry

**Prompt:** Free topic (Sorry), or Snakes  
**Characters:** Odd, Ulrich  
**Special Details:** Two drabbles this week, each 50 words (2x50). May or may not be connected in any way.  
**Words:** 50

* * *

"What? How did that happen? Are you sure you cut the deck correctly?"

"Hey, it's not my fault I had three of them in my starting hand."

"Yeah, right, Odd. You just did that so that I wouldn't beat you again like before."

"Sorry. Go back to start, good buddy."


	7. Plague

**A|N: **You guys probably know how much I hate posting A|N's judging by my lack of them, but this one is kind of prompted by the fact that this is chapter 7 and not 15 (or whatever it was 'supposed' to be). You're all probably wondering where the other seven or so drabbles I posted here went. They're not gone: they're in a different story because I thought it would be weird to have a cohesive story in the middle of a collection of other drabbles that were in no way related to each other. You can find them in my story _XANA's Olympics: The Drabbles._

With that said and done, I should probably also mention that I do not own Code Lyoko. I'm not really sure who does, actually; lots of people post lots of different stuff. Anyway, it sure isn't me.

**Prompt:** Plague  
**Character:** Aelita  
**Special details:** None  
**Words:** 100

* * *

First they were of wolves and elves.

Then more surfaced: men in black and the mysterious man named Franz Hopper.

After recovering her memory, they became recollections of her childhood, the most prominent being the day she and Franz went to Lyoko.

Before and then long after XANA was gone, she repeatedly witnessed her father's sacrifice to defeat XANA.

Ever since returning to Earth, Aelita's nights were often plagued with nightmare after nightmare. Her screams plagued the girls' dormitory, and Aelita became plagued with a sleep-deprived Sissi.

But she could always count on Jeremie and friends to cheer her up.


	8. Rumble

**Prompt:** Rumble  
**Characters:** Odd, Ulrich, Aelita  
**Special Details:** None  
**Words:** 100

* * *

"How can anybody participate in Gym on an empty stomach?"

"Your stomach isn't empty. You ate three bananas and five croissants at breakfast this morning!"

"That was just a warmup. I need a triple-sized helping of eggs and a pound of bacon to hold me over until lunch." _Rumble grumble grumble rrrrgh._ "See what I mean? How can I be expected to make it even a quarter of the way through the hour with my stomach crying like this?"

"You know, Odd, it's a wonder you're not morbidly obese with how much food you eat."

"Shut up, Aelita."

"Just sayin'."


	9. Alternate

**Prompt:** Alternate  
**Character:** Ulrich  
**Special Details:** Something, anything, AU.  
**Words:** 100

* * *

His athletic ability wasn't exactly great to begin with. He wasn't smart. He wasn't exceptionally attractive looking. Not compared to his roommate Odd.

Therefore when he had gone out for the soccer team, he was accepted, but only really as a bench-warmer. And even so, they didn't let him do much at practices, so he never improved.

Consequently, at the state finals competition, when Theo had sustained an injury to the knee that rendered him unable to play, there was little hope that they'd win.

Ulrich miraculously pulled through, scoring the goal that broke the tie.

For once, he succeeded.


	10. Picture

**Prompt:** Picture  
**Characters:** Waldo/Franz, Antea  
**Special Details:** None  
**Words:** 100

* * *

They'd just returned from the hospital, smiles wide as the English channel on their faces.

"Isn't this wonderful?" she gasped excitedly. "We're gonna be parents!"

"I know, my love," he responded, smiling.

The pinkette suddenly bolted up the stairs, murmuring happily. He followed her and found her in the nursery, her forefingers and thumbs forming a rectangle in front of her face towards one corner of the room.

"Picture it, Waldo. We'll put the crib here, and her dresser there, and I was thinking a rocking chair right there..." She prattled on.

They couldn't wait for their new baby.

Aelita.


	11. Dark Instinct

**Prompt:** Dark Instinct  
**Character:** Ulrich  
**Special Details:** None  
**Words:** 100

* * *

Something in him just wanted to end it all.

These close calls. The frequent trips to Lyoko. The returns in time to the same tedious lessons and the same annoying antics from Sissi. This grief his parents gave him as an indirect result.

He couldn't turn off the supercomputer, though. Jeremie'd kill him for essentially killing Aelita, and even if she did wake up after the supercomputer was restarted, he wouldn't be allowed in the group again.

He couldn't just stop going, though. He'd still relieve everything, minus Lyoko itself.

That silver blade was looking more appealing by the day.


	12. A Different Meeting

**Prompt:** A Different Meeting  
**Characters:** Aelita, Yumi  
**Special Details:** The Lyoko Warriors never fought on Lyoko. Show them meeting or being together (they don't even have to know each other). The rest is up to your creative judgment.  
**Words:** 100

* * *

Only a handful of people know this about her, but before she was taken to Lyoko, Aelita was a babysitter.

She mostly kept within the town vicinity since she only had her bicycle for transportation, but she was great with young children. Her favorite had been the little Japanese girl in the nicer part of town.

Yumi was only two years old at the time and wasn't expected to remember. She never understood why she recognized Aelita as if from a dream, or why her parents were so delighted to have her in their home after she was first materialized.


	13. Monster

**Prompt:** Monster ("Someone, catch that monster!")  
**Character:** Aelita  
**Special Details:** None  
**Words:** 100

* * *

Monsters only exist in fairy tales. And scary horror pictures that Odd likes and are scientifically inaccurate.

And on Lyoko.

This was her fairy tale. She was Princess and her knights in shining armor were off doing their own assignments.

This forest did look an awful lot like the one on Lyoko, just with more undergrowth that Kankrelats could hide under, and darker.

But there were no kankrelats because this was the real world and not Lyoko. Here she was safe.

She heard a howl in the distance, and instantly knew Jeremie was wrong.

There were monsters in these woods.


	14. Miss Popularity

**Prompt:** Miss Popularity  
**Character:** Sissi  
**Special Details:** Must be about Sissi  
**Words:** 100

* * *

For as long as she could remember, she'd been taken advantage of.

It started with her childhood, but we'd rather not talk about that.

Then she came to Kadic, and drew attention to herself for the fact that her father was principal. Kids came to her left and right to get her to convince her father for many things from school dances to field trips to getting a friend out of trouble.

After awhile,she began to feel like it's all she was worth. She started charging favors for her services.

She charged too much, and she lost it all.


	15. Future Jeremie

**Prompt:** Future-Jérémie  
**Character:** Jérémie  
**Special Details:** A scene from Jérémie's future.  
**Words:** 100

* * *

In the future, everyone will be dead.

It's a simple matter of biology and statistics. Nobody has ever managed to survive life beyond death.

Everybody thought that the science genius Jérémie Belpois, along with his super genius wife and colleague Aelita, would figure it out, though. Nothing was out of grasp for them. Together, they were unstoppable. They'd find the cure to aging and genetic ailments and stop car accidents and eradicate cancer.

Doing that was never in his interest, though. One is meant to die at the end of his life.

Rest in peace, Jérémie Belpois. 1992 to 2087.


	16. Twelve

**Prompt:** Twelve  
**Characters:** n/a  
**Special Details:** None  
**Words:** 100

* * *

Twelve.

That's how many hours a week on average they'd spent on Lyoko just to counter XANA's attacks. That didn't even include all the time spent on Carthage trying to research the antivirus.

It was the grade on Odd's last science test that had led to the same number of hours in detention, during which he got some much needed sleep.

It was how many times Jim had nearly rediscovered Lyoko and had his memory wiped.

It's the minimum sentence they would have served if the police caught them.

It's the number of syllables in this sentence.

What a number.


	17. CoverUp

**Prompt:** Cover-Up  
**Characters:** the Lyoko warriors  
**Special Details:** None  
**Words: **100

* * *

It started with trips to the infirmary.

They rarely actually went, of course, but the teachers often forgot to compare their attendance with Yolande's.

When the attendance policy was tightened and upgraded, those trips had to end.

Their next cover-up was frequent trips to the bathroom on the basis that cafeteria food blocked them up.

When healthier food was introduced, they were allowed to continue for a short while because "their bodies weren't used to the change yet", but it was forced to stop after three weeks.

They were running out of feasible excuses. Their lies ceased to be believed.


	18. Like the Movies

**Prompt:** Like the Movies  
**Characters:** Ulrich, Yumi, and some other person that's not William, Sissi, or another Lyoko warrior  
**Special Details:** Something that involves a comparison between some part of Code Lyoko and movies.  
**Words:** 100

* * *

"What's up with you two? Are you together or not?'

Yumi and Ulrich's faces turned deep shades of red as their relationship went under verbal assault.

"One day everything's absolutely wonderful between you two, and the next day you're at each other's throats and with other people to make each other jealous. and then the next day you're okay with it all, and get back together the day after."

"Why do you care? How does our relationship matter to you?" Ulrich growled.

"Look, now you're defending yourselves. The whole school knows. You two are worse than a bad soap movie."


	19. Unity

**Prompt:** Unity  
**Characters:** Jerlita  
**Special Details:** Had to be written with inspiration from some YouTube video that I can't link here because FF Net won't let me.  
**Words:** 100

* * *

Kadic Academy added a new dance class to their master schedule, and our two resident geniuses were transferred into that class.

Jeremie was never any good at any of it; he was hopelessly uncoordinated.

Aelita, on the other hand, picked it up easily. After two hours, she wanted to learn more. So she went to YouTube.

"Jeremie, these are such wonderful dances. I'd love to learn them," she sighed as they watched a video from Budapest.

"One day, Aelita, after XANA's gone, I'll take you all over the world, and you can learn all the dances you want," smiled Jeremie.


	20. Sick

**A|N:** is messing with my line breaks for whatever reason now, so if for awhile my drabbles look funky it's because I haven't gone on and fixed them yet. So sorry.

**Prompt:** Sick  
**Characters:** Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Jeremie  
**Special Details:** None  
**Words:** 100

* * *

"Check out this new movie that was just released!" exclaimed Ulrich, brandishing some DVD, still in its crinkly government plastic.

"Dude, that's awesome! I saw that; it was totally sick!" Odd agreed heartily.

"You mean...it had a physical or mental affliction?" Aelita's eyebrows furrowed. "That doesn't sound like a good movie."

"Uh, Aelita, that's not what Odd meant," Ulrich murmured, setting down the thin box. "He meant it was really cool."

"Oh." The pinkette nodded.

,

"Jeremie, I think you're totally sick." Aelita hugged the startled blond.

"Aelita, do you know what that means?"

"Well when Odd said it—"

"Nevermind."


	21. Christmas

**Prompt:** Christmas  
**Characters:** Odd, Aelita  
**Special Details:** Must include the words "peppermint", "towel", and "band-aid"  
**Words:** 100  
**A|N:** This is my first attempt at writing romantic Oddlita fluff. Considering I don't ship OxA... xD I know it's a bit out-of-season, but my friend convinced me to post it anyway.

* * *

"Odd, what is this supposed to be?"

"It's your Christmas gift! Sorry, this is all I had to wrap it with."

Aelita stared at the package, wrapped in a thin, mint green towel and held together with several bandaids. Finally, she gingerly slid her fingers into the folds of the cloth and pulled it apart, taking care to make sure the bandaids stayed intact.

"Odd, you shouldn't have!"

Within the towel was a wrapper for a peppermint candy. Inside the wrapper was a silver ring with a sparkling pink sapphire.

"So what do you say?"

"Yes! Merry Christmas, my love!"


	22. Hunger

**A|N:** Details below the drabble. ;) (AKA: Read the drabble first.)

* * *

A soft, low grumble echoed in his stomach, waking him up. He sat up, staring at it, apparently bewildered. His stomach protested again. He had to give in.

He crept through the halls, careful to avoid Drill Sergeant Jim and made his way to the cafeteria. He was surprised at how easy it was, though he supposed that all of those late-night XANA attacks honed those skills.

He found a soup pot full of leftover soup from lunch that day, but it didn't matter. It was food. A sudden noise startled him.

"Odd, is that you? What are you... Jeremie?!"

* * *

**Prompt:** Hunger  
**Characters:** Jeremie, Jim  
**Special Details:** None  
**Words:** 100


	23. Shout

**Prompt:** Shout  
**Characters:** Ulrich and Yumi  
**Special Details:** N/A  
**Words:** 100

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO US."

"WELL WHY'D YOU HAVE TO BUY THAT TICKET?"

"IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO GET HER OFF MY BACK. AND WHAT ABOUT _YOU?_"

"WHAT _ABOUT_ ME?"

"THE WAY YOU'RE ALWAYS HANGING WITH _HIM_. WHY DON'T YOU JUST BREAK UP WITH ME AND GO OUT WITH HIM?"

"WELL FOR YOUR-"

_Creeeeeaaaaakkkkkk_.

"You two fighting again?"

"No, uh, we're rehearsing for a local play! Yeah."

"Oh really? Well, rehearse more quietly, okay? I can hear you two shouting from my room."

"Yeah, sure, Jeremie."

_Slam._

"...We should probably work on our excuse."

"Yeah."


	24. Monday Mornings, Odd

**A|N: **XANA's Lair has started a new drabble contest series called "All of the Little Things." So I will be throwing those in here in addition to the other 100-word drabbles I already have. These will not necessarily have exactly 100 words, and so I will be going back and editing previous drabbles to include word count.

**Prompt:** Monday Mornings  
**Character:** Odd  
**Special Details:** None  
**Words:** 148

* * *

It was the best of times, it was the worst of times.

Best, of course, because the breakfast in the cafeteria was always the freshest on Mondays. Rosa always served the last of the leftovers on Sunday so that she would have more time to prepare the next week's food, and Odd was always first in line for the hotcakes and croissants and fried potatoes.

He got so much food that he couldn't finish it all in the cafeteria in time. Not being one to waste such delicious food, Odd stacked it all on a Styrofoam plate and carried it with him to Mrs. Meyer's class.

They were also the worst because everyone was much grumpier, especially Mrs. Hertz. And so every Monday, Odd got to chow down his delicious breakfast in study hall in detention.

And everyone always wondered why Odd was such a washout in math.


	25. Blink

**Prompt:** Blink  
**Character:** Aelita  
**Special Details:** None  
**Words:** 100

* * *

It's not the first time she's found herself wandering back to the factory: to the place where, at one point, her life had begun and an important chapter had ended.

Slowly she ran her fingers along the lever which restarted her life and ended a dark evil, before gripping it firmly, and in her head a war was waged. Should she turn it on, and be forced to relive those nightmares? Would it be worth it, to possibly see her father again?

No, she decided sorrowfully.

She didn't notice the blinking of the lights as she turned around and left.


	26. Invigorate

**Prompt:** Invigorate  
**Characters:** Laura, Odd  
**Special Details:** n/a  
**Words:** 100  
**A|N:** I wrote this before we knew very much about Laura and her mannerisms. She probably doesn't even like animals, but I dunno. Oh well.

* * *

"Invigoraaaaate! Invigoraaaaaate! Na na na na na na na na invigoraaaaaate!"

The rather bad singing was performed by Laura, who was sitting on Odd's bed, rubbing Kiwi's belly quite vigorously. The small dog was going wild, his legs kicking and his paws flapping and his tongue hanging out in excited pants.

"I've never done that before," Odd commented.

"I did it all the time to my cats before my parents sent me here," said the blonde as she cooed over the small dog.

"You should come by more often. Kiwi loves company."

"I'll do that," Laura grinned, her eyes glinting.


	27. Grave, Yumi and Hiroki

**Prompt:** Grave  
**Characters:** Yumi and Hiroki  
**Special Details:** None  
**Words:** 764

* * *

Yumi groaned at the obnoxious screeching from the next room. She was trying to study, but that... noise – there wasn't even a proper word for how awful it was – jerked her from her zone of concentration.

"HEY! CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE?" she shouted at the wall.

The screeching continued.

That was it. Yumi wouldn't stand for more. She shut her books harshly, stood up, and stomped into the next room.

"Hiroki, if you don't stop that god-awful noise, I swear, I am going to smash your head through that thing."

Hiroki's bow stopped across the cello strings immediately, and he stared at his sister in her fiery rage. "Sorry, Yumi," he murmured. "But I have to practice, or I'll never pass music class! Never!"

Yumi's palm made audible contact with her forehead.

"Why couldn't you have taken philosophy or something for your elective?" the girl complained.

"Because philosophy is boring, plus Milly's in my music class." He stopped immediately at that. Pointlessly, of course, since he knew that Yumi already knew about his crush on the red-headed girl. Sighing, he continued. "Chardin gave us this piece the other day, and Milly has a solo in it and I'm the only one in the background. I want to make her sound good but instead I'm just doing bad. And if I don't make it good then she's gonna hate me foreverrrrr!" Hiroki threw his head back and whined the last few words.

_Ugh, girl troubles, _she grumbled internally. For a brief moment she wondered if this was what occasionally ran through Ulrich's mind when he tried to impress her. But she couldn't think about that now. She had a bawling brother to console.

"Alright, alright, calm down," she said. "Where's the solo?"

"It starts at the anacrusis to measure 17," he replied.

Yumi didn't know what a measure was, much less an anacrusis, though the latter sounded Italian. She made a mental note to pay better attention in her Italian class. She had never learned to read music, not even when she had been in the Pop Rock Progressives years back. Odd had handled all of that, and she had pretty much just sung when and what he told her to sing. Perhaps it was never meant to be since the Pop Rock Progressives had disbanded after a week of bad rehearsals following its debut.

She turned and looked at the sheet music on Hiroki's music stand. The first thing that caught her eye was a word on the top left above the first line. "Grave," it said. "m.m 60" followed in parenthesis. The second was all the pencil marks on the page. Notes were scribbled all over, so much so that Yumi could hardly see the black ink of what she guessed was the music he was supposed to be reading. She saw a pencil mark shaped like a giant left square bracket, above which was written "SOLO" and "PRACTICE" in big block letters. The latter was underlined and circled several times. Her eyes drew themselves downward to the horizontal lines that were adorned with circles and vertical and sometimes wavy lines. It made no sense to her. Why weren't Aelita or Odd there today like they usually were? Oh, right. Odd was in detention, and Aelita was on a date with Jeremie.

"I... don't know how to help you," Yumi said finally. "You know I'm not into that kind of music."

"I know." Hiroki stared at nothing, lost in thought for a few minutes. Then he stood up from his chair and carried his cello over to the large empty case on the side, setting it and the bow inside and closing it.

"You're done practicing?" Yumi asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I'm not getting any better at this. I need someone who knows what they're doing with this to help me," Hiroki replied. "Besides, you need to study. And I need to study."

"What about Milly's solo thing?"

"Milly doesn't sound all that good on it anyway. She squeaks a lot." The corner of Hiroki's lips curled slightly upward. "So we both sound bad, but we'll sound bad together."

Yumi chuckled involuntarily. The idea of Milly and Hiroki forming a romance simply because they were both bad at their instruments was amusing to her, though she wouldn't look forward to if they ever decided to continue their education in music.

"Well alright, Hiroki," she grinned, nudging the top of his head with a mild verbal response from him. "Why don't I help you with your homework?"

"Thanks, sis," he grinned back.


	28. Spiral

**Prompt:** Spiral  
**Characters:** Aelita, Odd, Sissi  
**Words:** 100  
**Special Details:** N/A

* * *

"Look at it. It's so cute!"

"Uh, thanks, Aelita, but would you put it back in my pen please?"

"But I want to play with it!" Aelita wrinkled her nose cutely as she squeezed the tiny metal spiral in her nimble fingers. Suddenly one of her fingers went askew, and the spring flew across the room, entangling itself in Sissi's hair.

"MR. FUMET, AELITA STONES IS THROWING STUFF AT ME!"

Aelita's face turned pink as she muttered an apology. "Sorry, Sissi. It was an accident."

Odd craned his neck towards Sissi. "Can I have my spring back?"

Sissi glared. "No!"


	29. Abstract

**Prompt:** Abstract  
**Character:** Aelita  
**Special Details:** N/A  
**Words:** 100

* * *

Never had anything been as clear as it was now.

Throughout her existence on Lyoko, everything was dull and monochrome. She knew the shape of every iceberg, every rock, every tree, every mountain. But they melted into the sky that rested over her virtual prison. She knew the sound of every type of monster, but one looked like the next, like ugly grey blobs in her field of grey tedium. Other senses? What were they?

The second she stepped out of the scanner, nothing was abstract any longer.

Colors were clear, sounds were sharp.

Most importantly, Jeremie's love.

Crystal clear.

* * *

**A|N:** I have a personal headcanon that Aelita was completely blind on Lyoko during seasons 1-3 until Jeremie upgraded her Lyoko avatar in season 4, except for her "second sight" and what her creativity could tell her, like how Toph in AtLA used earthbending to "see" her surroundings.


	30. Not Enough

**Prompt:** Not Enough  
**Character:** Aelita  
**Special Details:** N/A to prompt. Written as a response to s2e32 "Saint Valentine's Day."  
**Words:** 100

* * *

Robbed.

My day. My abilities. My control.

My heart.

Stolen.

By that bastard XANA.

When I'd spoken to Yumi in the bathroom about that necklace, I'd become so excited at the day.

I was going to make Jeremie so happy.

But I didn't.

Instead, XANA took control of me and gave Jeremie that kiss.  
_It wasn't his to give._

I didn't yet know love, but there was enough humanity in my head that I knew Jeremie was special.

XANA left me not enough time in my own mind to enjoy it.

Jealousy. Robbery. Betrayal.

That kiss.

MY Jeremie.

NOT XANA'S.


	31. Friendship and Food

**Prompt:** Friendship and Food  
**Characters:** Aelita, Nicolas  
**Details:** Make something go inherently wrong involving, well, friendship and food.  
**Words:** 100

* * *

"What did you bring me here for, Nicolas?"

Aelita was sat down in Nicolas's room, a blindfold over her eyes. There was a certain unidentifiable smell in the air. And she knew Jeremie was nearby, making sure Nicolas wouldn't try anything.

"I just wanted to apologise for being such a creeper the other day. I shouldn't've followed you and Odd into that creepy factory," he said in his strange voice. He then reached around and untied the blindfold.

In front of her was roasted pike and vegetables, cooked perfectly.

"Um, thanks Nicolas. This is sweet, but... I'm allergic to fish."


	32. Candy Hearts

**Prompt:** Candy Hearts  
**Characters:** Odd, Ulrich, Emily  
**Details:** Valentine's Day Prompt.  
**Words:** 100  
**A|N:** The fact that this is chapter 32 of my drabble collection and the Valentine's Day episode of Code Lyoko is episode 32 is entirely coincidental. xD

* * *

"Come one, come all! Get your very own date and kiss with the one and only Odd Della Robbia!"

"Really, Odd? Another ploy to get a date to the Valentine's Day Dance?"

"Just you wait, Ulrich. This'll get them." _Ahem ahem._ "In addition to a date and kiss with the incredibly handsome Odd Della Robbia, you will get two small boxes of candy hearts!"

"Odd."

"Hey, Emily! Come to partake in my spectacular offer?"

"No. I just want to let you know that girls' hearts are not made out of candy for your pleasure of eating. Understand, jerk?"

"Uhh..."

_Smack!_


	33. Hide and Seek

**Prompt:** Hide and Seek  
**Characters:** Aelita, Franz  
**Special Details:** n/a  
**Words:** 100

* * *

"Peek-a-boo!"

Circling words around her.

"Peek-a-boo!"

Surrounded by pink and happiness.

"Peek-a-boo!"

Let's play hide and seek!

"One two three four."

_Imma go hide in the big tree in the garden!_

Pitter pattering of small feet on the carpet.

"Here I come!"

Suspense. Laughs and giggles given away.

"Peek-a-boo!"

"Daddy! You found me!"

"Eh-oh!"

Giggles. Contented sighs.

"Daddy, can we maybe find Mommy too? Is Mommy playing too?"

"No, my angel, she's not playing. But we'll find her one day."

Years of love, laughter, growth.

"Come."

Anxious eyes.

"To a world where we will be safe."

_Hm, what you say?_


	34. Blood

**Prompt:** Blood  
**Characters:** Odd, Kiwi  
**Special Details:** none  
**Words:** 100

* * *

He stared at the million droplets spilled on the carpet.

He didn't care about letters or whether or not they were plus or minus. Didn't care either that it made it seem too much like math, nor about the upcoming math test that he was sure to fail.

This was the math that he did care about: life and Lyoko minus Kiwi spelled disaster.

He didn't bother to wonder how they were going to conceal the canine's death and the bloodstains in the carpet.

He was silent as the spectre violently amalgamated their blood. The mercury knife dissipated with him.


	35. He Who Laughs Last

**Prompt:** He Who Laughs Last  
**Characters:** Tyron, Tyron's ninjas in real life  
**Special Details:** None given by prompt. Takes place in CLE episode 16 "Confusion"  
**Words:** 100

* * *

"I'm the one controlling everything!" He shouts at that bunch of too-brightly colored children standing before the interface.

A simple command, and they are whisked away.

Professor Tyron is not as clueless as those silly children think. He is a genius, infallible. And he's not afraid of anything.

His men rematerialize, and he congratulates them on victory before declaring that he needs coffee. All but one of his men join him, eager also for the delicious nectar of caffeine.

The one who lingers takes off his mask and chuckles darkly. Tyron is not so infallible.

_I have deceived them all._


	36. Future Ulrich

**Prompt:** Future Ulrich  
**Characters:** Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita  
**Special Details:** A scene from Ulrich's future.  
**Words:** 100

* * *

If there was one thing Lyoko had taught him, it was how to effectively get teachers to believe he really was ill or innocent.

As an adult, he tried this skill on large juries. Although a rather mediocre lawyer, the people calling for his services grew by the week. He had prisoners convicted and jailed for maximum sentence, and he also had people ruled innocent.

But when he saw the pink and blond pair sitting at the opposing side's table for trial for identity fraud at the highest penalty, Ulrich wasn't so sure anymore that he had it so great.


	37. Capture

**Prompt:** Capture  
**Character:** Aelita  
**Details:** n/a  
**Words:** 100

* * *

How appropriate it is that she is the last one standing. Doesn't it usually happen this way?

Nobody will miss her when her purpose was fulfilled.

She is, after all, just a fragment of humanity wedged awkwardly into a generation in which she does not belong.

She stands tall, hands clasped in front of her, as the enemy stares at her eagerly, awaiting the simple action that will end her once and for all. They stand like a wall, with no way around or through. This is the end right here.

She falls as she crosses to accept her defeat.


	38. Thyroid

**Prompt:** Thyroid  
**Character:** Ulrich  
**Special Details:** n/a  
**Words:** 225  
**A|N:** For another drabble game series I found: BY GEORGE IT'S A DRABBLE GAME.

* * *

When he first heard the name of his condition, all he could think was this:

_If XANA really wanted to get rid of me, why didn't he think of this first?_

After all, what was Graves' disease supposed to mean other than naming the place where an afflicted person would eventually end up?

After Ulrich stopped being too overly dramatic to actually listen to the doctor, he found out he just needed to monitor his food intake and weight, and take some pills every day. That didn't seem too awful, right?

Wrong.

He was miserable. After taking the radioactive iodine to kill off the overactive thyroid and starting to take those pills the doctor prescribed, nothing appealed to him anymore, not even the meatballs they served on the rare occasions that the cafeteria workers actually put in effort to make them good, or the ice cream at the shoppe downtown on his not-dates with Yumi. As time went on, however, things got better, and he was able to play soccer again.

So later that year, when Odd couldn't stop eating or sleeping or complaining of pain, and had this nasty-looking lump growing at the base of his neck, Ulrich took him to a nice doctor that would help him.

He couldn't have guessed that Odd's ailment left him with a ten percent chance of survival.


End file.
